


Newsflash

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-26
Updated: 2009-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-09 04:41:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1969452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Newsflash

**Title:** Newsflash  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Pairing:** Neville Longbottom/Bill Weasley  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Warnings:** None that I am aware of.  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Challenge:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/neville100/profile)[**neville100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/neville100/)'s prompt #79: News  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.  
 **A/N:** Bill has news.

  
~

Newsflash

~

“I’m home!” Bill called.

“In here!” Neville replied.

Following Neville’s voice, Bill entered their bedroom, quickly stripping down to his trousers. “Getting started without me?” he asked.

Neville emerged from the bathroom wearing only a towel. “I was cleaning up for you, actually.” He blushed. “I was very dirty earlier. The geraniums were a bit testy.”

“I like you dirty,” Bill purred, moving close. “Mainly because I enjoy helping you get cleaned up.”

Neville chuckled. “You’re good for my ego.”

“Not that it’s news,” Bill said, “but _you’re_ just good for _me_.”

Smiling, Neville dropped the towel. “The feeling’s mutual.”

~


End file.
